


I'm Sorry

by Jcat



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, major feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcat/pseuds/Jcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't like, don't read</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like, don't read

Rumour has it for sure with Josh, he wasn’t sure what to believe, all the papers were suggesting George had cheating and George yet seemed unaware of it all… Well until Josh came in and asked him.

Nervously Josh moved over to George and just asked “G-George?” And slowly he watched the 20 year old turn around and looked at him as he replied “Yes?”

Josh had sighed as looking at the man he loved so much, the man that made him complete, the boy he loved beyond anything else in the world just took his confidence away. He turned away as he spoke out “H-hm… No matter”

He heard George get up from the sofa where he had been sat and slowly the man walked to him before smiling a little at Josh as he just spoke out “Josh, you make me feel like the most luckiest guy in the world”

Josh wanted to cry at this or just weep and slowly he tried to speak out “You… Hmm” He couldn’t do it and he couldn’t speak out at all.

Slowly George just looked at him, worried over what was happening with him before slowly asking “What’s wrong, babe?”

The man slowly started to weep as he spoke out before saying “S-Silly things” He didn’t want to lose George, he couldn’t and yet… He could saying and George was looking at him like he had killed someone, the other boys face was full of worry and slowly George just spoke out “Like what? You can tell me”

This is where his weeping got heavier, tears started to form and in seconds he just had to speak out “Can’t… Might lose you”

Moments later George just spoke out “You can never lose me” to reasure Josh and slowly he rose his hand up to touch the older boys cheek. The thumb on his cheek before slowly rubbing it back and forth to comfort him as Josh just asked out “But…”

In slight frustration George just asked “Just tell me, babe”

Josh rose up his head and slowly whispered out through crying eyes “D-did you… Did cheat on me?”

George’s head shot up in shock and almost like he had been punched in the guts with Josh’s confession “Josh, why would you even think that… Of course I didn’t… Do you not trust me enough… Is that why you think I would ever cheat on you?”

Josh almost wanted to breakdown into tears and slowly he whispered out “Articles… Sounded real… Scared of losing you, sorry” He weeped out more crying harder he couldn’t help it.

“But Josh why would you believe them… Do you not trust me? Is that it?” George sounded broken, like at any moment he was going to break, breakdown and cry and it was all Josh’s fault”

Stuck in the moment Josh started to ramble, he had to fix this situation “I-I always think you’re better with someone else, someone who can treat you better… Treat you like a prince like you deserve to be… I-I”

In this moment Josh started to cry over as George said to him “Josh I love you and only you… But if you’re going to believe rumours like that how are we meant to last?”

Not even looking in George’s eyes he just whispered out “I… I couldn’t help it. I don’t know. I thought you’d found the better one”

George was angry, disappointed and annoyed and it showed in his voice as he spoke out “Josh, have I not told you a million times that I only love you, but this hurts a little knowing that you would believe a rumour like this and you think I would ever leave you”

The younger boy sounded like he was about to cry as Josh asked “I know but I just… I’m scared of hurting you or pushing you away, scared of having you too close. I just, I’m sorry”

However this did not prepare Josh for what George said next.

“I think it’s best if we spend sometimes away from each other… I need you to realize that I will love you no matter what before we can continue in this relationship”

This sent Josh crazy, this is not what he wanted. He loved George and didn’t want them over, not at all, who would. In a weak shout/talk he replied back to him with “N-no… No, please no, anything but this! Please I don’t want to break up, you’ll find that better guy, you’ll find someone perfect, please!” He was crying harder than before, harder and the tears just pumped out of him.

Moment when George tried to calm him down as he attempted to make him realize “We aren’t breaking up just spending some time away from eachother…”

However that didn’t calm the 21 year old down, just sent him further into panic as he screamed out “That’s breaking up!”

George attempted again to calm him down by saying “Josh, believe me when I say we are not breaking up… Just distancing ourselves from eachother to sort these things out”

Josh in his panicky state just screamed out “No! It’ll not sort things out! Make it worse! No, please George, if you do this I won’t be able to stop myself doing something silly, please” He begged him and yet George ignored his tears.

“Josh, it’s a way to prove our love is strong to withstand anything… Plus I would never find anyone that makes me as happy as you”

Josh looked to him with tear stained cheeks as he just begged harder “Then why are we breaking up, please don’t do this, I’ll do anything.”

Once again George found himself repeating his words just saying “We aren’t breaking up… We’ll just give eachother some space” However he just found his words distroyed by Joshua’s as the 21 just said “We will be… I can’t do it. Can’t help it. Need you”

The tears that had been seeping out were getting worse and George’s comfort wasn’t working and yet the 20 year old had to just say “Please Josh, for me?”

The older man shook his head harshly, no way he was agreeing to this at all. No. Not at all “Can’t! Please I can’t!” and to look into George’s crying eyes made it worse. He looked at him as George whispered out “Please Josh”

Once again was George’s plea blocked out with Josh just overpowering him by saying “No! I… You go and I… I” Tears poured harder down his cheeks as he lost the fight and just sat looking at the floor.

George had been holding in the tears as they stood where they were “Josh I don’t want this either… But… B-but we both need some space”

Josh hardly let him finished as he just shouted out “No, No we don’t! Please! Please George” At this point, his knees gave out as he dropped onto them and just looked at him “Do you want me to beg? I’ll beg, I’ll beg for you to stay and I can show you, please George, I can fix this please!”

Moments after Josh had fallen, George’s fell onto his knees as well as he just whispered out “Josh I love you and that’s why I want to do this” The younger boy wiped Josh’s tears away only to notice more and more tears come out of the boys eyes

“Please, please George, don’t go. If you do… I’ll lose you. Can’t risk that, please George”

George attempted to calm him down but was cut off“Josh you won’t lose me…”

“I will! I’ll lose you! Please, please! Why are you doing this? If you loved me you wouldn’t be leaving me” Please I was being silly. I thought you loved me.” Josh was trying anything now, he was desperate to keep him, not let him go, not let him walk out the door.

Once again, George was taken back and softly he whispered out “I love you, Josh. This why I… Think … It’s for the b-best” George was cracking into tears again as they threaten to fall from his brown eyes.

“It’s not! If you loved me you’d be wanting to stay together, orive there is no one else but you want to walk into their arms! Go be with them then!” Josh used most of his power to push George away before the flood of fresher tears poured out of his eyes.

This broke George, his tears fell faster now and slowly he replied “You see Josh, you truely do still believe I cheated on you… I’m not doing this to run into someone elses arms… I’m doing this so you can see that no matter what, I’ll always come back to you”

George hoped this had calmed him down and yet he had just fueled up the fight up to another level. “No you’re not” You’re doing this to go to him! I love you George and you love someone else cause if you love me you’d be staying! Fuck you, I’ll make it easy so you can be with that person”

In seconds Josh was off the floor, tears kept pouring down his cheeks as he ran off towards his car, he needed to get away, this is what George wanted, to go… Josh was just being there first. George followed him and screamed out “Josh!” after him. He kept running after the teenager “Josh, listen to me. There is no one else, I only love you” George was now more desperate than ever to get Josh to listen to him.

Once Josh had reached his car he opened the drivers side door as he spoke out “But you’re leaving me! This is what you wanted. Me gone, you alone. Well have it, I hope I drive off a fucking bridge!”

He got inside his car as George reached out for the passenger door as in more desperate acts tried to get him back “Josh, Please… Don’t do this… Stay… I promise I’ll stop saying we need space… Just please don’t do anything stupid.”

However Josh had other ideas. Just before George could open the door, Josh had already started the engine and starts to pull out of the drive, not listening to George or anyone. He started the drive as he heard out “Josh!” the final scream from a running George who started to chase after Josh’s speeding car.

As the car disappeared, George started to cry out as he just looked at the view “Josh… What have I done?…”

 

JOSH POV

 

Josh’s first idea wasn’t to go to the bridge, it was to a small car park which he knew was safe and somewhere he could just go and cry. He had no idea what to think, what to do. Should he go back to George, say he’s sorry and just take the punishment or run, run and leave.

Pulling up twitter slowly he tweeted out “If you find the love of your life, grab them and don’t let go like what I have, Joshua Thomas John Cuthbert x” before slowly getting back on the road, towards the bridge he knew so well. He couldn’t live without George and he wasn’t even going to try.

It was only a 10 minute drive and yet his phone lit up to see a reply from George on Twitter “@UnionJWorld Josh I love you, please don’t do anything stupid… Come home George” along with a missed call from George as well.

Once near the bridge did Josh answer it, he was only quiet though and just heard George’s voice come through his phone as he begged “Josh, please come home” Josh refused to answer as George gave it a couple of seconds before asking “Josh, talk to me”

Only after this did Josh just whisper out “Love you George, see you tonight in the stars” Josh ended the call without letting George reply as he threw his phone onto the passenger’s seat before leaving his car. He left it unlocked, key in the engine and yet he walked over to the edge of the bridge.

Looking over the sides he saw the rushing water which was travelling quite quickly. He looked up to the sky and just whispered out “Please god, help me” as he slowly stood up on the stone edge. He took one more looked down before turning around to see a man start running towards the bridge and scream “Don’t jump boy!”

But it was too late.

Josh had leaned back, letting his body fall back and slowly he started the drop and to hit the water below but also the rocks. He had done it. Let go of his life and set George free but also… He had actually lost him too.


End file.
